


De Origine Sexualitatis (wip, excerpt)

by Eros_Scribens



Category: Amores - Ovid, Classical Tradition, Greek and Roman Mythology, Metamorphoses - Ovid, Ovid - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Penises, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Magic, WIP, dubcon, excerpt, i use dubcon for all mortal/divine ships, supernaturally enhanced penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Eros_Scribens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The personified origins of several facets of human sexuality, in iambic pentameter.  What you are led to believe Ovid is and then sort of wish it actually was.<br/>This is an excerpt for the purpose of a commissions portfolio, taken from a longer erotic poem that I'm still working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Origine Sexualitatis (wip, excerpt)

His[1] son, Priapus, is the chief of these.[2]

Perpetually erect, his giant cock

Is his awesome scepter of perversity.

It’s said that in some distant, nameless land

This god is wont to reach down and takes

The cock of some young mortal boy and shape

It as his own, at earliest puberty.

The poor boy, while normal heretofore,

When he first attempts to gingerly explore

His nether region, these parts grow apace,

So that his boy-prick becomes a fleshy mace,

And his tiny stones swell to fist-sized orbs.

And suck ensorcelled members never can deflate,

But throb and burn and spasm insatiate:

After  each climax they still yearn for more,

And, waiting not a jot, thrust more redoubled.

For this divine malady there is no cure,

So these “Priapids” can only fuck in vain.

No release is ever their reward;

Left to themselves, these hardened, lust-mad men

Would constantly fuck their hands to tide the urge.

And so their land has put them all in brothels,

Called “Temples of Priap’s,” where day and night,

They rut and fuck and thrust and grunt and spurt,

To their delight—at least, to their respite.

All horny men and women are welcome there,

To enjoy for an hour a Priapid or three;

The smallest fee is the admission price,

To repair the temples and keep their “priests” in meat.

(Not “meat” below the belt; they get that free—

Although I am reliably informed

That the staff and stones of boars and bulls will make

A finest drug to increase potency.

But a true Priapid would shun and flee such things.)

There are famous tales of acts in temples there;

I may relate them, given enough paper.

 

Priapus has a son, to none’s surprise,

Although strange was the manner of his birth:

Jupiter and Priapus came down to earth,

And found a mortal woman, whom (of course),

They, being gods, seduced to their enjoyment.

And, as often happens with such games,

The woman quickened, bearing a god’s child.

Juno, learning this, was greatly wroth,

For, though two gods were there, always before

Jupiter’s divine seed had proven strongest,

When the king god shared his pleasure with his brothers.

So Juno, burning in cuckolded ire,

Sought revenge on her husband’s bastard child

(For no goddess could assail the lightning god),

And spoke these words, in a most baneful tone:

 

“Though my husband cannot direct his rod,

And casts it here and there like a wind-vane,

You, my husband’s son, won’t have that fault,

Nor means to have it.  By my own power,

I bind down and double-bind your infant cock,

That you shall never have the use of it,

But always be a soft, impotent pathic.”

 

Thus she spoke, and cursed the unborn child,

And went away, thinking revenge complete;

But, as the Fates decreed, she had misaimed

Her verbal arrows, struck an innocent.

For on the day of that poor child’s conception,

Jupiter’s seed was, for once, overpowered;

How can even the king of gods compete,

In seed, with the god of virility?

Thus was Juno’s curse misplaced and changed:

Priapus’ boy-child must be a Priapid,

Charged with supernatural potency—

But if such a child were cursed to diserection,

How, then, should those warring forces meet?

O, double-frustrated virility!

O, compelled but dis-compelled pathicity!

Thus, when this poor, cursed child came to the age

When boys first reach their hand between their legs

To try the pleasures of their growing cocks,

This boy did the same—and remained soft,

But came at once, with such velocity,

That the whole house seemed covered in his seed,

And each next stroke produced another spasm:

A gushing, white volcano of orgasm.

And thus, “Eruptus” became this one’s name:

As his father is god of need and urgency,

So he is god of orgasm and release,

And god of those who reach release too soon,

Or those who sadly fail to start that journey.

Day in and day out, the flaccid god

Lies on a couch, groaning at each touch

And spewing cream all over his body.

So great’s his passiveness and sensitivity,

The slightest touch permits him ecstasy.

Touch his prick, his asshole, or his mouth,

His thigh, his ear, or soft inner elbow,

And his soft member shivers to discharge

A quart of milky sperm—oh, and the more

You fuck his throat until his stomach turns,

Or ream his hole with fist up to the elbow,

Or bite his nipples with the strongest clamp,

The more he likes it, and sighs and squirms and moans,

And offers himself up for more abuse,

And best he likes all of these things at once,

So that the sweet-pain orgasm never stops.

Thus Priap’s seed and Juno’s curse make war,

And battle in eternal, mutual surrender,

And hot brand’s mixed with cold impotency:

A god as every pathic’s longed to be;

They praise him, beside those soft and early-spent,

And give leather butts and cocks in monument.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]"His." Eros. Probably not actually the father of Priapus, but it works.  
> [2]"These." Minor gods/demigods of various aspects of sexuality.  
> ...  
> This one is a bit bizarre. But then, so is the basic idea of sex. You're supposed to smush the thing you pee with up against someone else's pee thing (or poop thing) while being naked in a fairly awkward position, and it's supposed to feel good, and then you're supposed to base your entire adult emotional and social life around repeatedly doing this.  
> Too many explicit fics, I feel, are just too serious. And they fail to take into account the idea that The Sexual is something beyond what can realistically occur in human sex. The Sexual is almost parodic of human capabilities, and certainly exaggerated. I decided to subvert the common trope of the Impossibly Sexy Female and instead have Supernatural Penises, is all.  
> This fic is not just of Greek Mythology, or of Ovid's Metamorphoses, but of the Ovidian Classical Tradition as a whole. Iambic pentameter is not just a translation of dactylic hexameter, but also a ficcing of Dryden's and Marlowe's famous Elizabethan verse translations of the classics. The "origin story" aspect of the fic is not just ficcing the concept of the Metamorphoses, or even turning Ovid's "transformation->creating established order" to "transformation->creating a catalogue of deviance," but the general infamia of Ovid as conveyed more in silence than in words to those who haven't read him. Most of the obvious mythology tropes (most notably Juno's curse on Eruptus) are there simply because that is what happens in such stories. It's not a myth if Juno doesn't curse someone, really.  
> And lastly, I was really bored one week last summer, and wanted to see just how much situational ridiculousness I could make sexy. "Otium, Catulle, tibi molestum est," and thus it is for me as well.


End file.
